The Stanford General Clinical Research Center provides expert staff, beds, core laboratory facilities, employment of sophisticated equipment, social and recreational areas. It further provides testing, job counseling, social work analysis, play and recreational therapy, administrative and business functions including determination of service patient status. Staff and facilities are available to insure optimum conditions for investigation of certain research protocol studies of human disease. Such studies include, among many others, research on biogenic amine metabolism in affective disease, arteriosclerotic heart disease, hyperlipidemic states, disorders of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, psoriasis, organ transplantation, human interferon production in response to virus challenge, study of degenerative disease of the nervous systems of children, and the pathophysiology of epilepsy. The nature of these investigations and others to come will be determined by the research interests of the faculty.